Ironie du Sort
by LicyLionyx
Summary: Tous savaient que Perséphone se réincarnerait un jour mais personne ne pensait que ce serait en homme. A présent, Hadès est prêt à tout pour reconquérir l'estime et le coeur de Shun, le nouveau Dieu du Printemps. Même à adopter un humain. [Drabblefic / Slash / Mini-Crossover]
1. Hadès

**Ironie du Sort  
**

**Genre : **Mythologie, Magie, Drabblefic, Slash et Crossover.

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

**Univers :** Saint Seiya / Harry Potter

**Couple :** Hadès x Shun

. .

.

**Remerciez **Estelle Uzumaki** pour ce mini-crossover défi.**

**.**

**. .**

**Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Reconnaissance  
**

.

. .

Hadès, appuyé contre un des piliers de son mausolée observait avec dégoût les agissements d'Athéna.

Celle-ci, fière de sa victoire dans cette énième Guerre Sainte, rassemblait ses guerriers divins pour qu'ils puissent quitter Elysion. Ils devaient faire vite car sans le cosmos d'un dieu lié à Hadès, le royaume sacré ne pouvait exister.

Déjà, ses fondements commençaient à se désagréger de part et d'autre, les plantes se flétrissaient avant de devenir poussière et le peu de bâtiment présent, s'effondraient avec fracas.

C'était une vision horrible qui se répétait bien trop souvent à l'avis du maître des lieux. Pourtant, il était obligé de contraindre son cosmos et celui d'Hypnos et de Thanatos jusqu'à ce que sa nièce et ses chevaliers partent.

C'étaient toujours la même finalité à chacune de ses guerres contre sa nièce.

Les Dieux étaient immortel mais de graves dommages pouvaient les rendre impuissants pendant une longue durée de temps humain. Hadès ne pouvait permettre qu'Athéna découvre qu'ils étaient toujours présent et revienne à l'attaque pour glorifier son narcissisme. Cette enfant n'avait jamais appris comment traiter ses aînés avec respect et sa position d'enfant préféré de Zeus faisait qu'elle voulait être la seule divinité à contrôler la Terre.

Vraiment il avait du mal à comprendre comment les chevaliers de cette déesse pouvaient encore la trouver innocente et pure lorsqu'elle causait leur mort environ tout les deux cents ans ?

" Stupides humains... " Grogna le dieu.

Lui voulait aider l'humanité. A sa manière...

Pourquoi lui donnait-on toujours le mauvais rôle alors que la mort n'était pas une fin mais une possible renaissance ?

Il était un dieu majeur et pourtant tous le détestaient. Pourquoi ? Simplement à cause des ténèbres qui l'entouraient dans le monde souterrain.

Son monde n'était pourtant pas un lieu maléfique. Au delà des prisons, se trouvait les Champs Élysées, une zone abritant les âmes des héros qui y vivaient comme des rois, et plus loin, protégé par son cosmos, une terre sacrée où se cachait tous ceux rejetés par la propension humaine comme les nymphes, les licornes, les satyres et autres êtres mythiques.

C'était Elysion... Ce paradis construit par sa douce Perséphone qui disparaissait sous ses yeux à cause de la peur des hommes face à l'inconnu. Face à l'obscurité.

Heureusement qu'avant la bataille, le dieu des esprits avaient fait évacuer tous les habitants de ce jardin secret.

Soudain, Hadès sentit un long frisson le parcourir. Quelqu'un le regardait.

Se tournant, il se figea en voyant QUI l'observait.

Shun, le chevalier d'Andromède.

Ce n'était pas possible. Non seulement son âme avait réintégrer son véritable corps mais en plus il portait son casque d'invisibilité. Cet humain ne pouvait décidément pas le voir.

Pourtant les yeux verts semblèrent transpercer son âme et une vague de chaleur entoura le dieu du monde souterrain.

C'était aussi inattendu que grisant. Au fond de lui, il avait une impression de déjà vu mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où cela venait.

Étrange.

Il chercha des réponses en détaillant l'élu d'Andromède.

Entre ses yeux immenses qui avait pris des nuance de vert plus sombres mais continuaient à briller sous l'intensité de ses émotions et ses cheveux qui s'ébouriffaient, Shun ressemblait plus à un félin qu'à un humain.

Une seule évidence traversa l'esprit du dieu : la colère rendait le chevalier encore plus beau. Plus beau mais surtout plus dangereux.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " Demanda Hadès en fronçant les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait vraiment mais qu'avait-il pu manquer ?

Se soutenant les uns les autres pour avancer, Athéna et ses protecteurs se dirigèrents vers le portail qui les mènerait vers le mur des lamentations afin de pouvoir revenir vers le monde des vivants.

Tous s'y engouffrèrent sauf un chevalier qui ne détourna même pas son regard de celui du dieu lorsque la seule issue commença à disparaître et que son frère lui cria de les rejoindre de l'autre côté.

Shun restait délibérément immobile.

Le portail disparu dans l'indifférence totale du chevalier d'Andromède.

Ce ne fut que lorsque des fissures apparurent soudainement autour de lui, promettant prochainement que le sol disparaitrait dans le néant, que Shun se détourna d'Hadès, le visage marqué par la déception.

Ce fut comme si un signal d'alarme s'enclencha dans le cerveau d'Hadès. Cette moue déçue... Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. C'était il y avait bien longtemps, bien avant les Guerres Saintes.

Le dieu des Enfers regarda l'humain fermer les yeux pour appeler et rassembler son cosmos autour de lui avant d'injecter cette puissance dans la terre.

Soudainement, il n'y eu plus qu'un grand silence, la terre ne s'écroulait plus et les destructions cessèrent.

Petit à petit, la structure terrestre d'Elysion commença à se reconstruire. La terre redevint ferme, le ciel rougeâtre prit des nuances bleutés et l'air s'assainit.

Sous le choc, Hadès observa l'origine d'un tel miracle et plongea son regard dans celui toujours énervé de Shun.

Seul un Seigneur des Enfers pouvait faire cela et les cosmos d'Hypnos et de Thanatos étaient toujours restreint par lui.

Une seule autre divinité pouvait accomplir cet exploit : celle qui avait régné à ses côtés. Perséphone.

Cette réalisation le figea alors qu'il comprit enfin que ce n'était pas un humain qu'il avait devant lui.

Shun d'Andromède était la réincarnation de son épouse.

Trop concentré sur ses propres plans de conquête, il n'avait pas remarqué l'éveil de l'aura divine qu'avait causé les ténèbres des Enfers sur sa dernière possession.

Il n'avait pas perçu l'âme de sa femme et avait laissé Elysion être détruit sous ses yeux.

Il était fichu !

.

* * *

**A suivre !**

**. .**

**.**

**Alors ? Pas mal comme début ?  
**


	2. Harry

**Ironie du Sort  
**

**Genre : **Mythologie, Magie, Drabblefic, Slash et Crossover.

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

**Univers :** Saint Seiya / Harry Potter

**Couple :** Hadès x Shun

. .

.

**Remerciez **Estelle Uzumaki** pour ce mini-crossover défi.**

**.**

**. .**

**Merci à **XYZ**, à **Makae**, à **Sabiiinou Valdez** et à **Lala** pour leur reviews anonymes.**

**.**

**. .**

**Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2  
**

.

. .

Hadès ressentait de fortes pulsions de destruction. Pourquoi ne le laissait-on pas déprimer tranquillement ?

Il avait dû quitter en urgence le confort de sa salle du trône pour venir à la surface de la terre. Avec la Guerre Sainte et la réquisition de ses spectres et confrères pour mener le combat, beaucoup d'âmes n'avaient pu être récoltées et jugées. Le retard s'était accumulé, les âmes entassées et les Enfers surpeuplés. C'était extrêmement lassant de tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans tout ce tumulte lorsqu'il avait des problèmes bien plus urgent à traiter.

Comme la réincarnation de sa femme qui refusait de le voir ou de lui parler...

Perséphone... Non, Shun restait soit enfermé dans une chambre du palais, soit à remettre de l'ordre à Elysion. Il l'évitait ou l'ignorait à chacune de leur rencontre.

Normalement, il aurait dû chercher comment reconquérir le coeur de son aimé en restant assis sur son trône façonné à partir d'or brut et décoré de pierres précieuses tout en contemplant les diamants parsemés dans la pièce réfléchir la lumière des bougie dans tout les sens.

Mais, malheureusement, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et il avait dû intervenir car une âme manquait à l'appel.

Du jamais vu.

Peut-être les mortels avaient trouvé une nouvelle ruse pour échapper à la mort ?

Par curiosité, Hadès avait voulu y aller en personne pour découvrir cette anomalie avant que Thanatos ne l'apprenne et ne détruise tout le quartier sous la colère.

Les Enfers n'avaient nullement besoin d'une nouvelle arrivée massive d'âmes.

Soupirant, Hadès marchaient dans la rue, se fondant dans les ombres sans laisser la moindre empreinte sur le sol. Minuit avait sonné depuis bien longtemps. Halloween s'était terminé et il n'y avait plus aucun mortel à l'extérieur. Chacun préférant la chaleur de leur maison plutôt que le froid glacial extérieur qui n'affectait pas le dieu.

Son cosmos l'attira vers une maison qui ressemblait en tout point à celle des voisins. Seul le numéro inscrit sur la devanture individualisait le logement.

Le 4, Privet Drive.

Apparaissant de l'ombre devant l'entrée, il vit un panier couvert d'une couverture et une petite enveloppe couché sur elle.

Ignorant le papier, Hadès souleva, à l'aide de son cosmos, la couverture et l'amena à ses bras pour découvrir ce qui s'y cachait.

Trouver un visage poupin aux joues rondes caché sous la toile l'étonna.

C'était un bébé. Seul. Dans le froid de la nuit.

Mentalement, le dieu vérifia la liste de collecte d'âme de Thanatos mais ne trouva pas d'enfant devant mourir de froid dans cette région. Bizarre. La température était pourtant déjà frigorifique en cette nuit d'octobre. Aucun petit humain ne pourrait y résister.

Pourtant le bébé dormait comme un bienheureux.

Une sensation électrique parcourant sa peau, intrigua Hadès. Caressante, elle sondait le cosmos du dieux comme si elle tentait d'identifier s'il était une menace ou un gardien.

Les yeux à demi-clos, Hadès profita de la sensation.

Elle lui était familière. C'était comme lorsqu'il rejoignait l'Olympe et que la magie du lieu venait se frotter contre sa peau.

La magie...

Ouvrant les yeux, Hadès lorgna le petit humain avec méfiance en comprenant que cet enfant était sous la protection d'Hécate, déesse de la sorcellerie.

Il voulu remettre l'enfant dans son panier mais arrêta son geste lorsqu'il remarqua une autre étrangeté : ce petit corps contenait deux âmes.

L'intérêt du dieux redoubla. C'était donc ainsi que l'âme défunte avait pu échapper au regard de Thanatos. D'un geste négligent, il captura l'âme parasite avant de l'envoyer en Enfers.

Un grognement lui échappa en voyant que cette âme était fragmentée et donc incomplète. Ennuyé, Hadès rassembla son cosmos et commença à le déployer sur la terre afin de retrouver les autres parties de l'âme pour qu'elle se réunisse en Enfers.

Il avait réussit à trouver quatre morceaux d'âmes lorsqu'un gémissement et la sensation d'un petit corps gigotant le déconcentra.

Reportant son attention sur la charge dans ses bras, il fronça les sourcils en voyant que l'enfant se réveillait.

Ce mortel choisissait bien son moment pour interrompre !

Deux yeux d'un vert émeraude s'ouvrirent et Hadès crut à une illusion.

L'enfant avait le même regard brillant de puissance que celui de Shun. C'était fascinant.

Hadès détailla la petite frimousse aux cheveux d'un noir de jais, aux yeux en amande et à la peau si pâle.

Si Perséphone et lui avait eu un enfant, il aurait certainement ressemblé à ce mortel. La cicatrice en éclair sur le front en moins.

Petit à petit, une idée germa dans son esprit. Perséphone avait toujours voulu avoir un enfant mais jamais il n'avait pu répondre à son attente. Alors peut-être...

Il devait essayer !

Ayant prit une décision, il laissa les ombres envelopper avant de disparaitre du monde des mortels; laissant derrière lui, les derniers morceaux d'âmes de Tom Riddle en liberté.

**.**

* * *

**A suivre !**

**. .**

**.**

**J'avoue, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de laisser une chance à Voldemort.  
**

**.**

**Hadès arrivera-t-il à attirer l'attention de Shun ?**


	3. Shun

**Ironie du Sort  
**

**Genre : **Mythologie, Magie, Drabblefic, Slash et Crossover.

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

**Univers :** Saint Seiya / Harry Potter

**Couple :** Hadès x Shun

. .

.

**Remerciez **Estelle Uzumaki** pour ce mini-crossover défi.**

**.**

**. .**

**Merci**** à **Makae**, à **Lala **et à **Sabiiinou Valdez** pour leur reviews anonymes.**

**.**

**. .**

**Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3  
**

.

. .

Elysion n'était plus l'Eden verdoyant des siècles précédents. Les quelques plantes ayant survécu parfumaient agréablement l'air mais la splendeur du lieu avait disparu. Les nymphes, naïades, satyres et autres créatures mythiques avaient fui depuis longtemps ce sanctuaire sacré qui subissait tous les deux cents ans les ravages des guerres saintes.

Agacé, le nouveau dieu du printemps s'attelait à refleurir son domaine.

« Perséphone. »

Shun ignora la voix derrière lui et continua à s'occuper, à genoux, des bulbes qu'il plantait.

« Shun. »

L'interpellé mit ses mains sur le sol terreux et ferma les yeux. En quelques secondes, des trous parfaitement ronds apparurent tandis que ceux où il avait déjà mis les bulbes se recouvraient de terre.

Hadès soupira et jeta une âme vagabonde dans le Tartare pour chasser sa frustration. A ce rythme les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger entre eux.

Harry qui auparavant somnolait, se contenta, curieux, de regarder partout autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'un papillon attire son attention.

« Pyon. » S'exclama-t-il soudainement en tentant les mains pour attraper l'insecte volant.

Entendant la voix enfantine, Shun se retourna et eut le souffle coupé en voyant un bébé de près d'un an, à moitié enveloppé dans une mince couverture, souriant dans les bras d'Hadès.

Puis l'enfant fronça les sourcils, pensif.

« Mama ? » Demanda-t-il en cherchant sa mère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis trop longtemps à son goût.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous laissiez Elysion être détruit. » Murmura Shun en se redressant. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues.

Le dieu des Enfers se crispa. Il sentait que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Aviez-vous honte à m'avouer que vous aviez refait votre vie avec une autre ? Sans compter que vous aviez un enfant. »

« Ce n'est pas mon enfant. Je l'ai emmené pour vous ! »

Hadès se mordit les lèvres devant la bêtise de ses paroles. Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il avait prévu d'expliquer la présence du petit humain.

Shun avait vraiment le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

« Utiliser l'âme d'un enfant qui devait mourir, pour attirer mon attention, est un acte bien bas. Je suis déçu, Hadès. »

La voix peiné de Shun et les vagues de tristesse qui s'échappaient de lui, serrèrent le cœur d'Hadès.

Avant qu'il ne puisse trouver quelque chose à dire, Harry se mit à sangloter gêné par les ondes négatives qui entouraient les deux adultes présents.

Hadès regarda le bébé, déphasé. Comment était-il censé le calmer ?

Prenant une respiration profonde Shun tendit les bras.

Hadès s'empressa de lui donner l'enfant qui se calma dès qu'il se retrouva dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de l'ancien chevalier d'Andromède.

« Êtes-vous en colère contre moi ? »

Sans hésitation, Shun hocha de la tête.

Les mains d'Hadès se serrèrent spasmodiquement.

« Est-ce que vous me détestez ? »

Shun garda le silence pendant un long moment avant de finalement secouer négativement sa tête.

Hadès sentit un poids quitter ses épaules. Son corps se détendit de soulagement.

Il pouvait supporter la colère de son bien-aimé contre lui mais pas sa haine.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Je vous le promets, à partir de maintenant, tout sera différent.»

Shun le regarda avec stupeur. Hadès n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui montrait ses sentiments ouvertement.

Entendre le sombre dieu s'excuser avec une réelle émotion de culpabilité dans la voix était un miracle auquel il n'aurait jamais cru assister.

Comme quoi, la réincarnation avait du bon.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? » Fini par demander Shun en passant un bras autour du cou d'Hadès.

« Harry. » Lui souffla le dieu à l'oreille en glissant ses bras autour de lui pour le rapprocher.

« C'est un beau nom. »

Shun regarda Harry qui gloussait d'être installé entre eux comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu.

Serré comme ils l'étaient, ils ressemblaient à une famille unie et Shun se rappela son temps entant que Perséphone où il se languissait d'avoir son propre enfant.

L'ancien dieu avait certainement compté sur ses anciens sentiments maternels pour pouvoir le calmer. Le vil manipulateur.

Voyant que Hadès était sur le point de l'embrasser, le sourire du jeune dieu se fit sournois.

« Alors… Était-ce une façon détournée pour m'informer de votre stérilité ? » S'enquit Shun en s'amusant du visage figé de son compagnon.

**.**

* * *

**A suivre !**

**. .**

**.**

J'avoue. Depuis le début de cette mini-fic, j'attendais de placer la dernière phrase de Shun dans ce chapitre. C'est pour des petits moments de plaisir comme cela que j'écris.

Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ?

**.**

**N'oubliez pas de voter pour le sondage présent sur mon profil !**


	4. Hécate

**Ironie du Sort  
**

**Genre : **Mythologie, Magie, Drabblefic, Slash et Crossover.

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

**Univers :** Saint Seiya / Harry Potter

**Couple :** Hadès x Shun

. .

.

**Remerciez **Estelle Uzumaki** pour ce mini-crossover défi.**

**.**

**. .**

J'ai enfin fini mes partiels. Je suis libre !

Donc retour à l'écriture.

**.**

**Merci**** à** Lala** pour sa review anonyme.**

**.**

**. .**

**Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4  
**

.

. .

Rhadamanthe entrebâilla doucement une porte dérobée de la salle du trône pour voir si son Seigneur y était. Depuis quelque temps, Hadès déléguait régulièrement ses tâches à ses juges pour se replier dans des lieux vides de monde ; comme la salle du trône à cette heure-ci.

Sans étonnement, le juge, spectre de la Wyverne, y trouva son souverain. Par contre, il ne s'attendit pas à voir l'immense miroir ovale qui flottait devant le trône.

Loin de refléter le dieu des Enfers, il montrait un jeune homme aux yeux d'un vert vif et aux cheveux ébouriffés qui riait en jouant avec un enfant tout aussi ébouriffé que lui.

Rhadamanthe souffla d'agacement. Ce n'était pas en restant dans son coin que son Seigneur arrivera à changer sa relation avec l'ex-chevalier d'Andromède. Ils devaient parler une bonne fois pour toute.

Les yeux noirs d'encre totalement concentrés sur l'image dans le miroir, Hadès ne remarqua pas ni l'arrivé, ni le départ de son subordonné.

Il était captivé par le bonheur qu'il voyait.

Serrant les poings, il se rappela le visage de Perséphone marqué par la tristesse avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Il n'avait pas su la garder à l'abri mais maintenant il l'a protégerai dans son royaume même s'il devrait à l'y enfermer.

Perséphone ne risquerai rien.

Sa Perséphone...

Non...

Hadès s'affaissa sur son trône et ferma les yeux pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il savait qu'il se voilait la face.

Perséphone n'était plus.

Résigné, il se remit à regarder Shun à travers le miroir.

C'était une fleur douce et soyeuse qu'il avait arraché du jardin de Déméter pour la garder avec lui.

_Perséphone…_

Gentille et innocente, elle avait sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte flétrit dans les ténèbres des Enfers.

Il avait cru l'avoir perdu à jamais. Pourtant, dans l'indifférence, une nouvelle pousse avait germée et fleurit aussi belle que la fleur d'origine mais arborant de mortelles épines.

_Shun ..._

Sans le vouloir, Hadès ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'excitation.

L'ex-chevalier n'était pas sa femme.

Non...

Shun était l'évolution de l'âme de Perséphone. Autant il pouvait être la gentillesse incarnée et autant, il pouvait devenir un redoutable guerrier.

Le dieu des Enfers frémit d'excitation devant cette nouvelle perspective.

Sa Reine belle, passive, fragile et timide s'était transformée en un Consort beau, puissant, redoutable et à la langue acérée.

Maintenant, c'était à lui, pourtant Dieu Majeur, d'être à la hauteur des attentes de son aimé pour garder son attention et surtout son amour.

N'était-ce pas ironique ?

Les barrières autour du palais s'activèrent, lui annonçant qu'une divinité arrivait. D'un mouvement las de la main, Hadès fit disparaitre son miroir et attendit.

« Hadès ! » Gronda sa visiteuse en faisant claquer les portes.

Les pouvoir du dieu des Enfers firent se refroidir la salle devant un tel comportement. Plusieurs milliers d'années n'empêchaient pas un peu de courtoisie, tout de même !

« Ma chère Hécate, il est agréable de vous revoir. Je vais bien, et vous ? »

La déesse antique lui lança un regard noir.

« Alors ma chère, pourquoi tant d'empressement pour entrer si négligemment dans mon domaine ? »

« Mon cousin, qu'avez-vous pensé en prenant l'un de mes protégés ? C'est mon champion. Son destin est auprès des sorciers !» Hécate le regardait avec désapprobation.

Elle était la déesse de l'ombre et des morts, sa prouesse magique était presque illimitée, dépassant certainement la puissance de Zeus et les magiciens, mages et sorciers, même s'ils avaient tendance à l'oublier, avaient reçus sa bénédiction : la magie.

Harry relevait donc de sa protection.

Hadès se frotta le menton, pensif.

« Vous avez de nouveau cette lueur de folie dans les yeux. Je n'aime pas cela. » Dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de l'aimer. » Lui répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire sournois.

« Harry doit vivre proche de sorcier. » Déclara Hécate avec finalité.

Hadès se contenta de hocher de la tête.

Un étrange pressentiment la saisit. Les lèvres pincées, Hécate se détourna la tête haute et quitta la salle du trône d'une démarche fluide.

Elle avait la capacité de lire l'avenir mais Hadès avait la particularité de multiplier le nombre de destin possible d'une simple décision.

**.**

**Ooooo**

**.**

Shun fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers son époux.

« Que faisons-nous ici ? »

Par "ici", il désignait la plaine des Champs Élysées. Ce lieu paradisiaque, loin des prisons gardées par les spectres, regroupait les âmes pures et celles des héros des Enfers.

Installé sur une estrade, il observa les âmes admises dans ce lieu, se regrouper devant eux en constatant la présence du Seigneur Hadès à ses côtés. Ils savaient que quelque chose allait se produire et attendaient avec impatience de découvrir de quoi il s'agissait.

Harry, lui, regardait ce nouveau lieu, les yeux écarquillés tant par curiosité que par crainte en voyant autant d'inconnus devant lui.

D'un côté, son pouce restait fermement coincé dans sa bouche, et de l'autre, il refusait de lâcher la tunique de Shun avec ses doigts libres.

Shun sourit en voyant que l'autre main de l'enfant tenait le drap qui avait été enveloppé autour de lui à son arrivé dans le royaume souterrain.

Ce morceau de tissu en coton était devenu son doudou au grands damne d'Hadès qui aurait préféré que l'enfant s'attache à un tissu plus luxueux.

« L'enfant a été bénis par Hécate. » Hadès fit une pause en voyant Shun roucouler devant son bébé magique.

« Hécate veut qu'il grandisse auprès de sorcier. » Termina-t-il en coupant l'élan de joie, embarrassant, du dieu du printemps.

« Personne ne prendra mon enfant ! » Souffla-t-il, la voix sourde de colère en resserrant son étreinte sur Harry.

« Comme-ci j'allais laisser quiconque se mettre en travers de ma volonté. » Grogna Hadès.

Le mortel était un cadeau pour reconquérir le cœur de son compagnon. Personne ne pourra le lui retirer sans encourir la fureur des ténèbres.

« Il y a suffisamment d'âmes de sorciers ayant prouvés leur valeur ici. L'un d'eux deviendra le protecteur de l'enfant et lui enseignera la magie. »

Oui, il n'avait aucun scrupule à manier les mots afin de les tourner à son avantage.

Le regard plein de gratitude qu'il reçu fit s'accélérer son cœur et il sourit légèrement en retour avant de dire :

« J'ai confiance en ton instinct. A toi de choisir. »

Shun prit un grande respiration, remonta Harry sur sa hanche et descendit au milieu de la populace des Champs Élysées.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit un couple marcher dans sa direction. C'était une femme aux cheveux roux flamboyant et un homme aux lunettes rondes. Les deux âmes le regardaient avec espoir mais il les ignora et continua son chemin.

Il devait choisir un gardien pour son protégé et l'affut d'âmes autour de lui, voulant certainement son attention pour être dans les bonnes grâces d'Hadès, ne l'aidait pas.

Frustré, il voulu revenir en arrière pour laisser le dieu des Enfers choisir lorsqu'une âme attira son attention.

Loin du tumulte, à moitié caché dans l'ombre, l'âme observant toute la scène avec minutie. Shun approuva mentalement ce genre de comportement.

Shun s'approcha pour mieux détailler l'apparence du mort.

Le visage impassible alors que son énergie spirituelle brulait de méfiance ; le corps détendu alors que Shun savait qu'il était prêt à s'opposer à la moindre menace ; et une âme qui n'était pas pure mais qui avait du effectuer un acte héroïque pour atterrir dans cette région bénie des Enfers.

C'était intriguant.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui

« R.A.B » Déclara l'âme à l'amusement du dieu du printemps. De toute évidence cet individu connaissait l'importance des noms.

« Allons, mon cher, vous êtes aux Enfers et avez déjà été jugé. Aucun enchantement ou malédiction ne peut vous atteindre. »

L'homme hésita encore. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à parler Harry lui tendit son doudou. Déconcerté, il s'en saisit avant de donner son nom.

« Black. Regulus Arcturus Black. »

Shun sourit largement. Cet homme serait parfait.

Son bébé venait de trouver son protecteur.

**.**

* * *

**A suivre !**

**. .**

**.**

Parce que c'était trop tentant de faire venir Regulus, n'est-ce pas Kangoo ?

Hadès osera-t-il confronter Shun ?

La suite bientôt !

**.**

**Je suis en quête d'idée de rapprochement paternel entre Hadès et Harry. Des idées ? (N'hésitez pas même si c'est loufoque) Daddy Hadès a besoin d'assumer son rôle.  
**


	5. Déméter

**Ironie du Sort  
**

**Genre : **Mythologie, Magie, Slash et Crossover.

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

**Univers :** Saint Seiya / Harry Potter

**Couple :** Hadès x Shun

. .

.

**Remerciez **Estelle Uzumaki** pour ce mini-crossover défi.**

**.**

**. .**

Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude car l'inspiration m'a submergée lorsque je l'ai écris.

Faut dire que trois mois sans écrire à cause d'une blessure c'est frustrant.

**.**

**Merci** à **Lala** (Hadès risque de bloquer les Enfers pour être tranquille), à **Cally** (Très bonne idée, je note), à **Butterfly Blue** (Ne t'évanouis pas ou tu ne pourras pas lire la suite) et à **Fan de fanfic** (Maintenant ^^)** pour leurs reviews anonymes.**

**.**

**. .**

**Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5  
**

.

. .

Déméter était mitigée.

Cela faisait des siècles qu'elle n'avait pas été convoquée aux Enfers et elle n'y serait jamais allée de son plein gré. Après tout, pourquoi aller dans le lieu dirigé par celui qui lui avait pris sa fille à trois reprises ?

Le kidnapping l'avait bouleversé, le mariage (et surtout la contrainte de la grenade) l'avait accablé mais apprendre la mort de sa douce enfant avait détruits son cœur.

Tout cela à cause d'Hadès.

Son regard se porta sur le paysage dévasté des jardins d'Elysion. Sa fille en aurait été horrifiée. Elle allait faire demi-tour pour reprocher une telle catastrophe à son frère lorsqu'une aura familière la fit se figer.

Si elle était venue malgré ses réticences, c'était parce que sa convocation avait attisé sa curiosité. Seuls ses enfants pouvaient utiliser les plantes pour lui faire passer un message et cela avait fait naître en elle un maigre espoir.

Plus elle avançait et plus la végétation autour d'elle était verdoyante, comme une forêt qui renaissait après un incendie.

Fébrile, elle se dirigea vers une prairie où des rires résonnaient.

La déesse de l'agriculture et des moissons connaissait l'aura de sa fille par cœur, pourtant devant elle se trouvait un jeune homme. Confuse, elle s'approcha néanmoins.

« Perséphone ? » Demanda-elle avec hésitation.

Harry sursauta en entendant une nouvelle voix. Voyant que ni Shun, ni son gardien ne réagissaient négativement à cette nouvelle présence, il regarda brièvement l'inconnue avant de tourner son attention vers l'herbe qui refusait d'être déracinée. Poussant de toutes ses forces, la tige se brisa dans ses mains. Heureux de son exploit, il s'applaudit et partit à la recherche d'une autre plante assez haute.

Shun sourit devant le comportement de l'enfant. Harry deviendrait un bon jardinier quand il apprendra à faire la distinction entre un plant de tulipe et une mauvaise herbe.

« Perséphone ? » Redemanda la déesse les yeux soudainement rempli de larmes.

Shun prit une profonde inspiration et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Oui et non, mère. Mon nom est Shun maintenant. » Dit-il doucement.

Elle le dévisagea un instant sans comprendre avant que ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

« Une réincarnation ! »

Shun acquiesça tout en montrant une table et deux chaises placées plus loin.

« Regulus, surveille Harry. » Ordonna-t-il en allant s'asseoir tandis que Déméter suivait son exemple.

« Pourquoi ? » Finit-elle par demander.

« Parce que le printemps ne peut fleurir aux Enfers sans attention particulière. » Répondit Shun dont le sourire avait disparu.

« J'aime Hadès. » Dit-il sincèrement. « Ben que notre histoire est commencée par mon enlèvement, j'ai appris à le connaître et à voir la lumière chaleureuse de son âme. J'ai appris à l'aimer. »

Déméter fronça les sourcils, écoutant attentivement.

« Malheureusement, j'avais du mal à m'adapter aux ténèbres des Enfers. Honnêtement comme je ne quittais pas Elysion, mon titre de Reine des Enfers n'avait pas de valeur et ça me donner l'impression d'être un objet précieux rangé dans un coffre fort. »

Il s'arrêta un instant pour mettre au clair ses pensées.

« J'ai demandé conseil à un habitant des Enfers qui m'a expliqué que c'était ma naïveté qui m'empêchait d'évoluer dans le monde souterrain. J'étais une déesse qui avait toujours vécue dans des cages dorées, auprès de toi mère ainsi qu'à Elysion avec Hadès. Je ne connaissais et ne comprenais donc pas les souffrances du monde alors que mon époux devait les affronter à chaque nouvelle âme qui arrivait. Pour apprendre, il me fallait renaître. »

Ses yeux brillèrent d'émotions. Ce souvenir de cette période était douloureux pour lui.

« Comme Hadès n'avait plus de temps à me consacrer à Elysion et que ça faisais des années que je ne l'avais vu, je lui ai expliqué mes intentions dans une lettre que j'ai placé dans son coffret préféré. Ce dernier contenait, entre autre, le reste de graine de la grenade que j'avais mangée. Il m'avait dis que c'était la preuve que j'étais bien devenue sa femme et qu'il avait l'habitude de l'ouvrir quotidiennement pour les contempler. » Shun sourit avec amertume.

« Je crois qu'après je suis morte. » Il fronça à son tour les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il avait du mal à se rappeler de certaine chose comme les circonstances exactes de son décès ou à qui il s'était confié.  
**  
**« Et est-ce que ta nouvelle vie te convient. » Demanda la mère concernée.

Shun ferma les yeux et serra spasmodiquement ses mains sur la table.

« Non. »

Déméter leva un sourcil.

« Mais pourtant tout ce passe comme tu l'espérais. Hadès t'a même donné un enfant. »

« Mais auprès combien de siècles ?! » S'emporta Shun. « Pourquoi lui a-t-il fallu tous ce temps ? » Des larmes de rage coulaient sur ses joues. « Si les Parques ne s'étaient pas occupées de ma réincarnation, je serais toujours perdu dans les Limbes. »

Il prit une grande respiration et passa une main sur son visage pour en chasser ses larmes.

« Est-ce qu'il m'aime vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il finalement la voix tremblante. « Même Harry. Le voit-il comme notre enfant ou simplement comme un moyen de me garder à ses côtés ? »

« Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, mon cher. J'ignore pourquoi il n'a pas réagit mais il ne t'a jamais oublié. »

Cela eu le mérite de calmer le jeune dieu.

« Comment en être sûr ? » Murmura-t-il avec espoir.

« Ses Guerres Saintes n'ont commencées qu'après ta disparition. »

Voyant que sa fille… Non… Elle devait accepter la vérité.

Voyant que son fils, ne comprenait pas, Déméter continua.

« Il voulait détruire l'humanité car elle avait perdu sa pureté d'âme. »

Shun hoqueta. La pureté était son symbole : en donnant vie au printemps, il ravivait le monde à sa beauté première aidé par le grand nettoyage de l'hiver. Cela signifiait-il qu'Hadès partait en Guerre pour lui ? Qu'il était à l'origine de la mort de tant de civils ou combattants ?

« Comment dois-je réagir ? » Demanda-t-il choqué. C'était beaucoup à accepter.

« Écoute ton cœur. »

« Mon coeur me dit qu'il ne me voit que comme un trophée. Un simple joyau pur qu'il a volé à l'Olympe en défiant Zeus. » Confia doucement Shun, toujours en pleur mais calme. « Je ne suis pas une personne réelle pour lui. Juste un symbole. »

Trop perdus dans leurs pensées, ni la déesse, ni le jeune dieu ne virent la silhouette blottie à l'ombre d'un arbre survivant disparaître.

.

**Ooooo**

.

Assit sur son trône, Hadès repensait à la scène à laquelle il avait assisté.

Dès qu'il avait sentis la présence de sa sœur aux Enfers, la curiosité l'avait saisi. Déméter lui avait juré de ne jamais revenir car la mort de sa fille l'avait brisée autant que lui et n'ayant pas annoncé publiquement le retour de son âme-sœur, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les raisons de sa venue.

Il avait attendu dans la salle du trône mais ne la voyant pas arrivé, il s'était téléporté là où il ressentait son essence divine et avait assisté aux confidences de Shun.

Voir les larmes de son amour, sa colère, ses raisons… Il savait que sa négligence était la cause de la perte de Perséphone mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point.

Un soupir de défaite s'échappa de sa bouche. Il héla l'un des gardes protégeant sa porte et l'envoya quérir Kagaho.

A peine quelques minutes passèrent avant que ce dernier franchisse les portes et s'agenouille promptement devant lui, en bas des marches.

« Comment puis-je vous servir, Seigneur Hadès ? »

« Kagaho, Spectre du Bénou de l'étoile Céleste de la Cruauté. Ta loyauté envers moi n'est plus à prouver. Tu fais la fierté de mon armé. »

Surpris d'une telle reconnaissance, le spectre se redressa pour fixer son maître. Le dieu continua, les sourcils froncés et les yeux brillants de colère.

« Hors un traitre se cache dans mon royaume et m'a fais entrer dans une folie telle que j'usais sans réfléchir de mon cosmos dans des affrontements que j'aurai pu aisément gagner. » Il fit apparaitre l'image d'un coffret bleu décoré de fleurs en or. En y regardant de plus près, Kagaho reconnu des fleurs de grenadier.

« Je te donne toutes les permissions et accès pour fouiller l'intérieur et l'extérieur du palais. Trouve le coffret et dévoile-moi l'identité du traitre. »

Kagaho acquiesça et quitta la pièce pour mener à bien sa mission.

A présent seul, Hadès se remit à maudire ses actions passées. Si seulement, il avait cherché le coffret qui avait disparu plutôt que de se complaire dans son malheur…

'Pop'

Se tournant vers l'origine du bruit, il découvrit l'enfant humain qu'il avait ramené et qui lui souriait de ses quelques petites quenottes. Que faisait-il là ?

De nombreuses particules de magie flottaient autour de lui, informant le dieu que c'était de la magie accidentelle.

Hadès soupira. Pourquoi lui ? L'enfant n'avait-il pas un gardien pour veiller à ce que ces choses n'arrivent pas ?

Il fronça les sourcils et serra les mâchoires comme à son habitude devant une situation inhabituelle. Se décidant, il leva à bout de bras l'enfant et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant ?

Le petit pencha sa tête vers lui comme pour l'observer de plus près et soudain ses yeux se mirent à briller de larme.

Prit au dépourvu, ne comprenant pas que c'était son visage sévère qui avait déclenché une telle réaction, le Seigneur des Enfers se mit à faire rebondir l'enfant sans résultat.

Inconsciemment, il le ramena contre sa poitrine et se mit à faire les déambuler dans la pièce à la recherche d'une quelconque idée. Voyant qu'il ne trouvait toujours rien, il ramena son attention vers l'humain et constata qu'il s'était endormi.

Décidément, ce petit mortel était bien embêtant.

Las, il ouvrit un passage dans les ombres et s'y engouffra.

**.**

**OoooO**

**.**

« Shun. »

L'interpellé sursauta et leva les yeux effrayés vers celui qui l'appelait. Il n'avait pas entendu Hadès approcher et maintenant qu'ils étaient presque côte à côte, il regrettait de s'être perdu dans ses pensées.

Il n'était pas d'humeur à voir le dieu des Esprits surtout avec ses yeux rougies de sa dernière crise de larme.

Agacé, il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour lui signaler que sa présence n'était pas désirée mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, son irritation fut remplacé par de la joie en apercevant le petit corps que portait son époux.

« Harry ! Où était-il ? » Voulut-il savoir à la place en levant les bras pour récupérer son bébé.

« Dans la salle du trône. » Répondit Hadès en caressant délibérément le bras pâle de son mari lorsqu'il lui donna l'enfant.

Frissonnant sous le geste et rougissant légèrement, Shun prit son petit et le blottit contre son torse avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

Hadès sourit et fit face pour la première fois depuis des siècles à sa sœur, à qui il adressa un hochement de tête en guise de salutation.

« Où est son protecteur ? » Demanda-t-il en remarquant l'absence du sorcier.

« Regulus était parti le chercher en s'aidant de sa baguette de remplacement. Il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir depuis qu'Harry est avec nous. »

Hadès retint un grognement. Le sorcier n'était pas aussi utile qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il était trop lent et ses pouvoir dépendant d'un bout de bois. Même les gardes du palais devaient être plus forts et rapides que lui.

C'était vraiment mauvais.

Hors de question qu'il ne laisse les choses ainsi. Un simple sorcier était inutile. Par contre, un spectre sorcier devenait beaucoup plus intéressant.

« Le sorcier sera entraîné comme l'un de mes hommes pour assurer la protection de… Harry. » Il avait eu du mal à dire le nom du jeune mortel mais il ne pouvait plus ignorer que son éloignement envers l'enfant causait de la peine à Shun

Le sourire éclatant que lui adressa ce dernier le conforta sur sa décision. Il ferait plus d'effort.

**.**

* * *

**A suivre !**

**. .**

**.**

Voilà enfin les explications et le ressenti de Shun par rapport à sa réincarnation. Même à moi, il m'a fais de la peine...

J'ai adoré écrire le petit moment entre Hadès et Harry. D'autres séquence paternelles seront à venir grâce à celles qui m'ont donné des idées. Merci les filles !

.

**Qui est donc le traitre ?**

.


	6. Regulus

**Ironie du Sort  
**

**Genre : **Mythologie, Magie, Slash et Crossover.

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

**Univers :** Saint Seiya / Harry Potter

**Couple :** Hadès x Shun

. .

.

**Remerciez **Estelle Uzumaki** pour ce mini-crossover défi.**

**.**

**. .**

**Merci** à tous pour vos commentaires et à **Lala** (Espérons qu'il ne va pas tout gâcher) pour sa review anonyme**.**

**.**

**. .**

**Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6  
**

.

. .

Regulus était inquiet même si aucune émotion ne marquait son visage.

Depuis plusieurs jours, les incidents de magie d'Harry se multipliaient et il devait soit retrouver l'enfant, soit inverser les sorts qu'il lançait inconsciemment. Il avait d'ailleurs arrêté de compter combien de spectre lui avait ordonné de rendre à leurs cheveux leurs couleurs normales.

C'était épuisant.

Il n'était qu'une âme dont la magie, retrouvée grâce à la baguette de substitution qu'on lui avait donnée, était extrêmement faible. Combien de temps pourrait-il encore tenir à ce rythme ?

Marchant dans les couloirs, il cheminait derrière le dieu des Enfers qui lui avait ordonné de le suivre.

Le Seigneur Hadès n'avait jamais caché son mécontentement face à sa difficulté à gérer la magie d'Harry et pour sa propre protection, il restait généralement à une distance sécuritaire du sombre dieu.

Hadès s'arrêta brusquement devant une immense porte.

Minos, qui les accompagnait, s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte pour laisser entrer son seigneur avant de se placer contre l'un des piliers de la salle.

Regulus entra à son tour et vit qu'un rectangle en pierre siégeait, comme un autel sacrificiel, au milieu de la petite pièce dépourvu d'autre meuble. Un drap y était posé mais avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment s'y intéresser, Hadès l'interpella.

« Sorcier d'Hécate, jure ta fidélité devant moi. »

Sans un mot, Regulus s'agenouilla et posa une main sur son cœur, la tête baissée.

« Moi, Regulus Arcturus Black, promets de protéger Harry et d'obéir aux dirigeants des Enfers. » Déclara-t-il en répétant mot pour mot le serment qu'il avait dû prêter lorsque son âme avait été choisie pour devenir le gardien du petit prince.

« Bien. Lève-toi. » Lui ordonna Hadès avant de faire un geste de la main vers le socle de pierre. « Je crois que ceci est tien. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement alors que le sorcier regardait avec un soupçon de hantise le drap qui recouvrait une forme humanoïde avant de tirer le tissu pour dévoiler un cadavre aux regards de ceux présents.

Humide, boursouflé, pâle comme le marbre et avec des nuances entre le pourpre et le bleuté.

Hadès sourit de satisfaction. Le corps de Regulus était encore parfaitement conservé malgré son gonflement causé par l'eau. La magie des héritiers d'Hécate devenait vraiment intrigante pour réussir à arrêter un corps de trop se décomposer. Ou alors, ce n'était pas l'œuvre d'un humain. Peut-être que c'était l'eau qui était spéciale ?

Il faudrait qu'il pense à envoyer l'un de ses spectres enquêter dessus.

Il observa avec un plaisir non feint, le masque stoïque de Regulus disparaitre pour monter un visage horrifié et un regard hanté. Oui, il aimait vraiment voir ces émotions chez les mortels.

Regulus ferma les yeux. Il se rappelait la grotte, l'eau glacée et les cadavres qui avaient surgis du lac pour l'agripper afin de le glisser dans les profondeurs. Il n'avait pas pu lutter face à leur force surnaturelle. L'armée d'Inferi l'avait entrainé vers une mort certaine.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire une crise de panique en se souvenant de sa noyade, il vit le dieu poser sa main sur son ancien corps et sentit comme une décharge le traverser. Sous le choc, il tomba à genoux et se mordit violemment les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier lorsqu'une intense chaleur l'embrasa.

Hadès continua à insuffler de force son cosmos dans le cadavre afin de le restaurer. Coller une âme à un corps était plus facile si les deux appartenaient à la même personne et bien que l'aspect corporel du sorcier ne le gênait nullement, il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Shun ne laisserait jamais un corps à moitié pourri s'occuper de son protégé.

Près de lui, l'âme du sorcier gémit de douleur alors qu'elle se contorsionnait sur elle-même pour prendre la forme d'une petite boule lumineuse. En un instant, celle-ci se fit littéralement aspirer par son corps humain qui prit brusquement sa première respiration depuis des années.

« Il reprendra conscience dans peu de temps. Dès qu'il est apte commence sa formation. »

Minos acquiesça même s'il était clairement ennuyé de devoir se charger du sorcier.

Quittant la pièce, un sourire triomphant commença à se former sur les lèvres du souverain. Tout c'était passé comme il l'avait imaginé. Il y aura bientôt un spectre-sorcier entièrement dévoué à la famille royale des Enfers et il était sûr que cette évolution rendra Shun heureux.

Il ne restait plus qu'à lui annoncer la nouvelle.

**.**

**OooooO**

**.**

La petite famille était rassemblée dans la salle du trône et la bonne humeur du maitre du lieu s'était très vite estompée.

Harry suçotait son index et son majeur tout en jouant avec ses orteils à l'aide de son autre main et Hadès le regarda faire, méfiant alors que l'humain, dans les bras de Shun, continuait à s'amuser avec ses membres inférieurs.

Lorsque l'enfant éternua et qu'un liquide sortit de son nez pour recouvrir son visage jusqu'à son menton, il ne pu s'empêcher de reculer de plusieurs pas.

« C'est dégoûtant. » Grogna-t-il en restant à un mètre de distance de l'humain. Il frissonna en voyant les liquides visqueux qu'avait produits le mortel. Il était sûr qu'il pouvait les utiliser comme punition s'il se décidait à agrandir la zone des châtiments des Enfers.

« C'est un bébé. » Soupira Shun en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche pour essuyer Harry.

Une fois propre, il posa son petit garçon sur le tapis carmin qui entourait le trône d'Hadès. Le dieu se retint de s'insurger que le mortel pourrait le salir et préféra poser la question qui le préoccupait depuis que Shun lui avait annoncé son projet.

« Combien de temps seras-tu absent ? »

Shun eut un petit rire en voyant le Dieu majeur tendu.

« Seulement le temps de faire le tour de l'Olympe. »

« C'est trop ! » S'exclama Hadès presque horrifié. Ça allait prendre des heures !

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Regulus n'est pas en état de le garder. » Lui répondit Shun en lui souriant effrontément. « Donc c'est à papa d'être responsable, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

L'enfant sourit, amusé de l'attention qu'il recevait.

Hadès soupira. S'il avait su le projet de voyage de Shun avant, il n'aurait jamais procédé à la transformation du sorcier en spectre.

Non, il aurait attendu le retour de Shun.

Bien sûr, il s'était douté que Déméter voudrait présenter la réincarnation de sa fille aux autres dieux mais il n'avait pas pensé que Shun mettrait en échec toutes ses tentatives de lui faire manger un aliment poussant aux Enfers.

Non seulement, Shun ne mangeait que les aliments issus des cultures d'Elysion et était donc protégé de la malédiction qui l'avait contraint entant que Perséphone ; mais en plus, il pouvait se déplacer à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du royaume souterrain selon son bon vouloir.

Le dieu des Esprits fronça les sourcils. Shun ne lui avait annoncé son intention de partir qu'après qu'il lui ait parlé du futur entrainement et de l'indisponibilité du gardien sorcier de l'humain.

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir été piégé ?

« Je vais m'occuper d'Harry. » Concéda-t-il en faisant attention à utiliser le nom du mortel en présence de l'autre dieu.

Content, Shun embrassa Harry sur le front, dit un simple au revoir au seigneur récalcitrant et disparu dans une gerbe de lumière.

« Maman ? » Demanda Harry à la stupéfaction d'Hadès. Depuis quand le petit mortel appelait Shun ainsi ?

« Maman ! Maman ! Maman ! » Clama Harry en cherchant du regard la présence rassurante de celui qui s'occupait de lui avec amour.

« Shun n'est pas là ! » S'agaça Hadès en parlant fortement pour être entendu malgré les piaillements de l'enfant.

Harry s'arrêta à la grande joie du dieu qui sourit fièrement. Bien, il avait trouvé comment calmer -contrôler- l'humain.

Malheureusement pour lui, le calme ne fut que de courte durée car l'enfant se mit à pleurer en hurlant de tout son cœur.

Ça commençait mal.

**.**

* * *

**A suivre !**

**. .**

**.**

J'avais trop envie de centrer ce chapitre sur Regulus. Le pauvre...

**.**

**Hadès cherche une baby-sitter d'urgence. Croyez-vous qu'un spectre se portera volontaire ?**

.


End file.
